


n0 H4PP7 R3TURNS G0n3 M4d T4le

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: American McGee's Alice, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is Chara, Alphys is the dormouse, Asgore is Dr Bumby, Broken Crossover, Chara gets adopted by skeletons, Chara is alive, Chara is an orphan, Chara is the red princess, Child Frisk, Endogeny is the walrus, Female Frisk, Flowey is ????, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is Alice now, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is slightly insane, Frisk's real parents are dead, Frisk's seen some shit, Gaster is the March Hare, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like she's only 10, Mentions of Rape, Mettaton is the carpenter, Muffet is Catterpillar, Napstablook is the Mock Turtle, Overprotective Sans, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Papyrus is the mad hatter, Past Child Abuse, Plot is scattered across the story, Poor Frisk, Sans can give her a hug, Sans is like Frisk's dad, Sans is not depressed, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soft Chara, Takes place in mostly modern times, The infernal train is a hallucination, The plot is broken, The real Cheshire Cat is stuck in Frisk's head too, Toriel is the duchess, Undertale Characters replace Alice Madness Returns Characters, We're All Mad Here, Wonderland bleeds into reality, and a optimist, and in Ebott Town near the mountain, but it is never mentioned, but the real Alice is stuck in her head, he's quite happy actually, like a lot, meaning the universes have fused, so Sans is the Cheshire Cat, the ruin creatures are too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: 1010101010100101101 PL0T? PL0T F1L3 N0N 3X1ST4NT 8U1LD1IN6 N3W F1L3.................. PROGRESS 10% Frisk a young human child the only survivor of a house fire meets some unusual people after she is saved from Dr Asgore





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned of very dark themes such as rape, child abuse, torture and child murder in this fic

"Child it's time you forgot the pain"

"I CAN'T!"

"You have to"

"BUT WHY?"

"Because it's better for you my dear child"

A dark shadow casts over you as you find yourself relaxing and Dr Asgore said "Good girl now tell me your name" You breathe and say with a stammer "I-i-it's F-F-Frisk" Dr Asgore nodded and wrote that down on his clipboard.

He then said "Ok now tell me about your home life" You said "I lived with mommy and daddy in the big wonderful house" He nodded and said "Continue" You said "We played lots of games and my favorite was hip hop"

Dr Asgore asks "Did you have any pets?" You said "My dog Toby" Another nod and he said "Good now I need to know" You said "K-know w-w-what? He continued "I need to know if your mommy and daddy hurt you in any way" You were taken aback by this statement you weren't sure but then you remembered one time.

Mommy and Daddy were mad at you for some reason and they forced you to do some unpleasant things. "What kind of things" he asked "They made me do weird things to dolls and they laughed at me t-t-they called me a whore a bitch and a waste of space" You began crying but Dr Asgore calmed you down and he said "I see".

He rubbed your head and said "My dear child the only way to help you is make you forget" He pulled out a needle saying "Don't freak out my dear child it's just a needle" Something in you spiked a massive amount of fear and determination? Anyway you struggled as he inserted the needle into your neck but you fought back before going dark.

When you woke up you were no longer in the office of the doctor in fact you appeared to be in a car that appeared to be driving somewhere. "Are you awake already?" a voice said in the front seat you asked where you were and the voice chuckled and said "We are going to the hospital"

You then asked what happened to the doctor to which the voice replied with venom in their words "He's locked away now" You asked why and the voice said "He was injecting kids like you with a poison that would make them forget everything"

You were shocked and glad the nice voice had taken you away from the bad man and said as much which made the voice say "Your welcome kid by the way my name is Sans" You were confused and asked "What did he look like?" He said "I'm a skeleton cat of course" and the car stopped. 


	2. The Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets both the brothers/ F1le Cr3at10n 20% Frisk's parents were abusive and forced them to have sex with dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst takes a backseat in this chapter in favor of fluff

"We're here" Sans said as you heard him open his car door and step out. He then walked over to your door and opened it revealing a skeleton wearing a big purple jacket and he seemed to have sharp skeletal claws, big furry purple ears popped out of his head and was that a tail of bone sticking out?

He said "Sup Kid" and held out his hand to you. You held out your hand cautiously and he took it pulling you out of the car and revealing he was pretty short. He was actually a head shorter than you but you felt like he was much older than you while you were thinking he noticed you spacing out and he said "Cat got your tongue kid?"

The pun he made made you giggle and he said "Quit kidding around kid" Your giggles got louder as he smiled and began leading you away from the car and you looked up at the house and gasped. It was a mansion painted dark green and it had huge towers with spikes on them and the front of the house had a symbol that had wings.

You asked Sans what it was and he said "The delta rune" He led you inside where another skeleton waited but this one didn't look like Sans. He had a huge hat on his head, a suit of light armor and he was really tall. In fact he was as tall as a human man and you could tell from his presence that you were going to like him.

Sans said "This is my bro Papyrus and your new uncle" At the mention of the name "Uncle" Papyrus went wild and said "SANS IS THIS THE HUMAN CHILD YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?" He looked excited while a little nervous. Sans smiled up at you which was still weird but he said "Yes her name's Frisk" All of a sudden you were lifted off the ground into a hug with Papyrus.

His hugs were tight but soft and gentle which made you snuggle into him and fall asleep. Papyrus was going to put you down but you wrapped your arms around him and fell asleep which made him say in a unlike him quiet voice  "I think someone's tired"

Sans agreed and they took you to your new bedroom and Papyrus set you down gently and pulled the covers over you. Sans turned off the light andthe two brothers left your room. In the living room Papyrus whispered "Sans i think we're going to have a ton of fun" Sans said "Me too Paps me too".


	3. The pain of the past makes itself known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two broken souls in your dreams and have a breakfast with the skelebros/ F1le Cr3at1on 30% Frisk is saved by a skeleton cat who introduces her to his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L3T TH3 M4DN3SS B3G1N. N0 H4PP7 R3TURNS T0 D4RKN3SS

You dreamed of happier times.

Of your parents taking care of you.

Suddenly Y0ur dr3ams b3gan t0 b3 d1srupt3d b7 a myst3r1ous m1st as tw0 f1gur3s 3merg3d fr0m th3 m1st 4nd th3ir v01ces w3r3 wh1sp3r1ing "H3110 Fr1sk W3 ar3 th3 0n3s wh0 sp3ak 1n 70ur h3ad Y0u sa1d "Are you going to hurt me?"

A qu13t laugh as th3 vo1c3s r3pl1ed "N0 Fr1sk w3 ar3 70ur fr1ends"

Y0u sm1led and h3ld y0ur hand 0ut t0 th3m and th3y t00k 1t. Th37 l3d y0u t0 a r00m and sa1d

"Fr1sk 70u must 8ewar3 th3 h4re that sp3aks 1n hands h3 w1ll b3 y0ur d0wnf411 n0w 1t 1s t1m3 f0r us t0 t4ke 0ur l3ave 600d luck ch1ld"  Y0u sh0ut3d "Don't go!" 8ut th3 f1igur3s w3re alr3ad7 60ne and you woke up. You found your pulse racing as questions flashed through your mind

'Who were they'

'Why did they talk so weird' '

why did they have to leave' and more raced through your brain as you looked around to find yourself in a massive bed and figured that Sans tucked you in last night.

You weren't wearing your dress however and instead you wore a plain white night dress that Sans must have put on you. You rubbed your eyes and got out of bed noticing the folded blue dress that you usually wore plus your blue and purple stockings lying on what you assumed was your dresser so you walked over to the dresser and picked up the clothes.

You then changed into your clothes and headed downstairs where Sans and Papyrus were drinking coffee and cooking bacon and toast. As soon as you saw Sans you ran into his arms in that cute kid way and gave him a hug.

He chuckled and said "Morning kid did you sleep well?" You nodded because despite the dream it wasn't that bad and you said quietly "What is for a breakfast?" Sans said "Bacon and toast"

You nodded and then gave Papyrus a hug and he let out a "Nyehehe!" and hugged back. When you broke the hug Papyrus said "FRISK IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO" he turned to his brother and said "SANS WHAT IF FRISK DOESN'T LIKE BACON OR TOAST?" Sans said "Oh sorry Frisk do you want something else?"

You smiled and said "Can I have cereal?"and Sans said "Sure kid" and made a bowl of cereal for you.

You sat down at the table as Sans brought the cereal over and you started eating quietly enjoying your breakfast.


	4. A weapon and a encounter with the Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a weapon to fight against your demons and meet the Hare that speaks in Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fil3 Creat1on 40% Frisk possesses the vorpal blade and fights the demons that threaten to drag her down

 

After breakfast Sans took you to the toy store where he said he would buy you a couple of toys. You looked around but despite your age were unable to find anything that you liked until you saw a toy knife on the one of the shelves glinting and you pointed it out to Sans who said "Are you sure kid?

You nodded and went over to pick it up and realized that despite the fact it looked like a toy knife it seemed to possess a strange ethereal glow and was as sharp as a actual knife.

You shrugged and took it with you while you and Sans kept looking and the weirdest things you kept finding like a toy pig that was a cannon or a horse head on a stick.

You got them all and took them to the counter where a skeleton with rabbit ears waited and suddenly you got a bad feeling as he said "Hello there you two will that be all for today?"

Sans nodded and took your hand as fast as he could and you both got out of there after Sans had paid you returned to the car.  Sans said "Lets not go back there" as he saw you were shaking you started to cry a little before Sans picked you up and hugged you.

Warmth flooded your tiny body as you were carried into the dining room where a yummy meal awaited you and Papyrus's presence calmed you down. You caught Sans off guard when you said "Thank you Daddy for everything" and he smiled with tears in his eyes as he hugged you again and set you in a chair.

Papyrus sat down in the chair beside you and said "HELLO FRISK AND SANS HOW WAS THE TOY STORE DID YOU GET MANY TOYS?" You became excited as you told him about the new toys you got and how'd much fun you'd had.

After supper you were put down for a nap blissfully unaware of a worried Sans talk with Papyrus about some of the toys you'd gotten. Instead you dreamed peacefully until that dream was 1nterrupt3ded b7 4 n16htmare.

 80D1ES

 

80D1ES W3R3 EV3R7WHER3

 

 SCR3AMS W3RE C0M1N6 FR0M EV3RYWHER3

 

 70U F0UND 70URS3LF SCR3AM1N6 F0R R3L3ASE

 

8UT N080DY C4M3....................

N0! Y0U W0U1D N0T L0S3 Y0URS3LF T0 THE D3MONS TH4T HAUNTED YOU! Y0U F3LT AR0UND F0R S0M3THING TO F16HT 8ACK WITH AND FOUND A GL1NTING B1ADE

IT SPOKE T0 Y0U "D34R CH1LD 1 4M THE V0RP4L 8LAD3 TH3 MANIF3STAT1ON 0F 70UR S0UL TAKE UP 4RMS AGA1NST TH0S3 WH0 W0ULD HURT YOU"  

You took the vorpal blade and felt a feeling of empowerment run through you as you lifted the blade and sliced away the demons that haunted you.

They were gone and you felt free after so long as the Vorpal Blade smiled through your mental link and said "I will always be here with you dear child and I will protect you until the end so now you should wake up child for your father and uncle are waiting for you" 


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake from your dream to discover Sans and Papyrus worried about you and meet a odd new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File Cr3ation 50% Sans and Papyrus are extremely protective of Frisk

Waking from your dream you heard Sans and Papyrus talking as you woke up. "BROTHER WHAT SHOULD WE DO SHE'S NOT MOVING" Sans replied "Uh give it a few more minutes before we do anything hasty Paps"

You yawned and said "Uh Daddy-sans and uncle Papyrus I'm ok now" They rushed over to you hugging you tightly as Sans said "You scared us a lot there kid" You replied "I know and I'm sorry" He smiled and said "It's ok kid we're just happy you're ok"

Papyrus picked you up and carried you out of your room into the dining room where a bowl of cereal awaited you. He placed you in the chair and you begin eating your cereal until Sans asked "so uh Frisk what would you like to do today?"

You thought about it for a minute before replying "Um can we go see a play? Sans smiled and said "Sure you just finish eating and we'll get ready" you finished your cereal and Papyrus and Sans helped you get ready before you were driven to the theater.

At the theater standing in front of the ticket booth Papyrus asked "SO FRISK WHAT PLAY WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?" You pointed to the one called Undertale about a kid who fell into a underground world of monsters you didn't know why but you felt drawn to that one.

You and your skeleton caretakers entered the theater sitting down to enjoy the show when a girl's voice from beside you said "Your parents rope you into seeing this too?" You turned to see a girl sitting there who was dressed in a red regal looking dress on top of that she had brown hair with pink cheeks and red eyes.

You said "Nah I mean this play is more exciting than some other plays can be" she stared at you as if you were crazy then whispered as the show started "I'm Chara by the way Chara Dreemurr and you?" You whispered back "I'm Frisk" and that was how the show went you and Chara quietly talked to each other getting to know each other and becoming friends.

It was finally time to leave as the performance ended and just as you were about to get up with your caretakers Chara waved and said goodbye before you noticed that she was not with anyone. Sans was tugging on your wrist to go but you said "That kid over there she doesn't seem to have anyone" and pointed to her.

You went over to her and asked her "Do you have parents?" She started crying as she said "N-not anymore they abandoned m-me" you hugged her and said "then i'm taking you to live with me"

she tried to protest but you convinced her it would be ok. You led her back to Sans and Papyrus as Papyrus said "IT IS GOOD THAT YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US CHARA DON'T WORRY ME AND SANS WILL TAKE CARE YOU NYEHEHEH! that's why you found yourself sitting in the back of the car hugging Chara tightly as the skeletons drove home.

When you got home Sans and Papyrus helped Chara settle in giving them a bedroom and feeding the two of you as it was finally time to go to bed. Putting you both in pjs you got a kiss from both skeletons as you were put into bed. You fell asleep unaware of your new sibling's tossing and turning as you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extremely love the metaness of this


End file.
